Sombre voyage
by Svetlana Corwelayne
Summary: Serpentard et Griffondore sont invités à aller passer une semaine à Durmstrang. Hermione retrouve Victor Krum, elle se sent bien dans ce nouveau château, au début du moins. Mais son bonheur va bientôt la quitter...
1. Chapter 1

** SOMBRE VOYAGE**

Chapitre 1:

-Comment ça nous partons à Durmstrang? S'exclama Hermione.

-Si tu étais venue manger au lieu de réviser à la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude, tu l'aurais entendu de tes propre oreilles. Et je n'aurais pas été obligé de te le répéter 5 FOIS!

Cela faisait maintenant 10 minutes que Ron essayait d'expliquer à Hermione ce que le directeur avait annoncé pendant le diner. L'école de sorcier de Bulgarie avait invité à leur rendre visite durant une semaine deux maisons de Poudlard choisies au hasard, et le hasard avait désigné Griffondore et Serpentard.

-C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas VRAI! S'écria Hermione en se tenant le tête.

-Quoi? Tu n'es pas heureuse de revoir ton cher Krum? Dit Ron avec amertume.

Sa camarade lui lança un regard lourd de reproches.

-Ca n'a absolument rien à voir Ronald. Bien sûr que si que je suis contente de le revoir! La question n'est pas là! Te rends-tu compte du nombre de cours que nous allons loupé? Et ce sera tout autant de cours à rattraper!

Ron en resta abasourdit: cette fille ne pensait donc à rien d'autre qu'aux cours?

-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? Une personne normalement constituée serait plus qu'heureuse de faire une sortie, de voyager! Elle ne se soucierait pas de quelques cours à rattraper. Bon, je dois avouer que partir avec la fouine ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais le plus important, c'est le voyage! En Bulgarie! Tu es déjà allée en Bulgarie? La questionna Ron.

Hermione fit non de la tête.

-Alors arrête de paniquer pour les cours et profite!

Le dimanche suivant, tous les élèves de Griffondore et Serpentard se tenaient à côté de leur valise dans le grand hall de l'école. Ils embarquèrent ensuite dans des calèches qui, pour la plupart des élèves, avançaient toutes seules. Quant à certains, ils savaient parfaitement que des sombrals les tiraient.

C'est ainsi que ces deux maisons de Poudlard arrivèrent à Durmstrang en Bulgarie, en ce soir d'hiver. C'était tout juste l'heure du diner, mais dehors il faisait déjà nuit.

Hermione resta sans voix devant la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à elle: le château de Durmstrang était fait de pierres aussi noires que les ailes d'un corbeau. Des branches de liège grimpaient un peu partout, parsemant le monument d'une fine couverture de vert par endroit; et le temps étant à la neige, les diverses tours, tellement hautes qu'on en voyait presque pas le bout, avaient revêtu un délicat bonnet blanc immaculé. Le brouillard ambiant entourant le château donnait l'impression que des fantômes le gardaient. Les arbres avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles et seule subsistait la neige récemment tombée. Le tout donnait au paysage un aspect tout aussi sinistre qu'attirant.

Soudain, une main passa plusieurs fois de suite devant les yeux de la jeune fille:

-Hou hou Hermione! La Terre appelle la Lune! La réveilla Ginny.

La concernée cligna des paupières et regarda son amie.

-Non, ne dit rien, je vais le dire à ta place: Tu es très contente finalement d'être venue. Tu vas revoir ton cher ami – ou plus si affinité – Krum après 2 ans sans avoir vu sa bouille. Et une dernière chose, le paysage...comment dire, t'hypnotise n'est-ce-pas? Demanda Ginny en souriant.

Hermione hocha la tête. Ginny la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers les autres qui étaient déjà en chemin vers l'intérieur de l'école.

Une table avait été dressée dans la grande salle à manger du château pour accueillir les élèves de Poudlard.

Hermione aperçut Krum à une table plus loin, et malgré elle, un sourire commença à s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

-Alors on rêve Granger? Se moqua une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien malheureusement.

-Tais-toi Malfoy.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'obéirais. Tu connais la liberté d'expression?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua:

-Je la connais parfaitement. Mais il y a une chose que je connais très, très bien, et que toi en revanche, tu ne connais pas Malfoy.

-Vraiment? Et aurais-je l'honneur de savoir de quoi il s'agit? Car j'ai beau chercher je ne trouve pas.

-Évidemment que tu ne trouves pas. Il faudrait d'abord que tu aies un cerveau pour ça.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, et tu vas me dire ce que je ne connais pas.

-Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. Ce que tu ne connais pas Malfoy, c'est l'étendue du pouvoir de ma baguette lorsqu'elle est entre mes mains! Déclara Hermione avec colère.

-Comme si tu me faisais peur Granger, se moqua une nouvelle fois Drago.

D'un coup, elle se retourna violemment vers le blond et lui pointa sa baguette au milieu du cou. Malfoy eut peur l'espace d'un instant, lorsque les yeux d'Hermione prirent la forme de ceux des chats prêt à bondir sur leur proie. Des yeux noirs insondables, la pupille entièrement dilatée, et plus une seule trace du blanc des yeux.

-C'est bon Granger! Tu es vraiment effrayante dès fois!

Et juste avant de partir, il ajouta:

-Et tu devrais changer d'animal de compagnie, je crois qu'il déteint sur toi. Je ne sais pas moi, prends un crapaud, on ne verra pas la différence au moins si il déteint sur toi.

Puis Drago partit en s'esclaffant.

Hermione fulminait encore lorsque Krum vint la voir.

-Hermione? Ça va? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

La jeune fille se retourna en sursautant et poussa un hoquet de surprise quand elle le vit.

-Victor!

-Ca faisait longtemps n'est-ce-pas? Ajouta le garçon en souriant.

Il avait toujours l'air aussi bête que lors du tournois des trois sorciers, mais il semblait à Hermione que ses muscles avaient encore grossi... Excepté ce détail, il n'avait pas changé, et Hermione avait l'impression de faire un bond dans le passé, de se retrouver il a 2 ans. Avant que la guerre contre le mage noir n'explose, quand tout ou presque était encore rose. C'était l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Et ça lui remontait le moral. Le fait de le sentir à ses côté, la rassurait.

Ils entamèrent la conversation, et Hermione fut invité à aller manger à la table de son ami avec d'autres élèves de Durmstrang.

De la table où elle était, elle pouvait apercevoir tous ses amis, ainsi que les Serpentards. Rien n'avait changé, ils se disputaient toujours. Mais Hermione, à cette table, accompagnée de d'autres personnes, dans un autre château que celui de Poudlard, se sentait libérée. Libérée de tous les deuils accumulés jusqu'ici à cause de cette maudite guerre. Elle nageait dans un tout autre monde que le sien, et la fraîcheur de celui-là le revigorait.

Peut-être que ce voyage était une bonne idée finalement. Elle verrait bien comment ça se passerait, mais pour le moment présent, elle voulait simplement profiter, comme le lui avait conseillé Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Un dortoir avait été aménagé dans la troisième tour de l'aile ouest du château pour les Griffondores, et dans la troisième tour de l'aile est pour les Serpentards. Dumbledore, qui faisait aussi parti du voyage, avait fortement insisté pour que les deux maisons soient très largement séparées l'une de l'autre, pour ne pas risquer les habituels problèmes.

Hermione passa une douce et chaleureuse nuit, comme elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion depuis bien longtemps. Et c'est de particulièrement bonne humeur qu'elle se réveilla en ce lundi matin. Ses rêves avaient été peuplés de plumes, des plumes tellement douces, et tellement blanches, qu'Hermione s'était crue entourée d'anges. L'un de ces anges était le gentil, bien que pas très futé, Victor Krum. Si Ginny c'était réveillée en pleine nuit et avait regardé son amie, elle aurait pu constater qu'un sourire niait avait éblouit son visage. Et c'est avec ce même sourire niait qu'elle rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle à manger.

Elle n'était pas encore assise que Ron la charria:

-Hermione? Joyeuse ta nuit? Tu peux tout me raconter tu sais!

-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes? S'étonna celle-ci.

-Comment dire? Le sourire que tu arbores ce matin, nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis... depuis bien longtemps.

-Oui, j'ai bien dormi, annonça-t-elle en souriant toujours.

Hermione allait s'asseoir lorsque Victor l'interpella et lui fit signe de venir à sa table. Ron et Harry le remarquèrent. Hermione était gênée. Elle voulait aller vers son joueur de quidditch préféré, seulement, la veille déjà, elle avait lâchement abandonner ses amis. Mais Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, et elle comprit tout de suite qu'ils ne leur en voudrait pas pour cette fois.

Hermione partit donc rejoindre Krum.

Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un sourire sincère. Il lui servit du jus de citrouille et lui tendit quelques toasts.

-Alors? Comment était ta première nuit hors de ta chère école? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Merveilleuse! S'exclama Hermione sans mentir.

-Tant que ça! Et, de quoi parlaient tes rêves? La questionna-t-il, avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne lui allait pas du tout, mais qu'Hermione trouvait « craquant ».

-How! Heu..., béguéya-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle repensait encore à cet ange sublime à l'effigie de Victor, ses plumes si douces, si chaudes, qui avaient bercées son sommeil.

-Je... je ne m'en souviens plus, répondit-elle.

-Aucune importance, du moment qu'ils étaient beaux!

Il refit ce petit sourire qu'Hermione aimait tant, et commença à approcher sa main de son visage. Puis, doucement, il lui caressa la joue. Ses doigts étaient doux et chauds comme les plumes de son rêve. Hermione se sentait bien à cet instant précis. Elle oublia tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, seul restait Victor et sa main sur son visage. Cet instant, qui en réalité ne dura que quelques secondes, en parut une éternité à Hermione, une éternité de bonheur, de tranquillité et de douceur.

La cloche retentit et ce fut l'heure des séparations. Hermione rejoignit Harry, Ron et Ginny, puis ils partirent vers leur salle de cours. Au plus grand désespoir de Ron, qui avait pensé que ce voyage pourrait être source de vacances, s'était bien trompé. Les Serpentards et les Griffondores allaient, pendant une semaine, suivre leurs cours respectifs, mais avec les professeurs de Durmstrang. Cependant, ils ne seraient mélanger aux élèves de Bulgarie, uniquement que pour les cours de métamorphose.

En ce lundi matin, les quatre amis commençaient par un cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur, M. Lumphakov, était un homme aux cheveux blancs malgré son très, très jeune âge apparent. Sa silhouette élancée mais ferme et son costume noir faisaient de lui un homme particulièrement attirant.

Toutes les filles, excepté Hermione, tombèrent sous son charme dès le moment où elles le croisèrent.

Ce prof, magnifique en apparence, avait cependant eu la mauvaise idée de placer l'un à côté de l'autre, un Griffondore et un Serpentard. Hermione tomba sur Drago Malfoy. Ce fut le premier incident qui lui gâcha cette journée qui avait si bien débutée pourtant. Plus tard pendant le cours, Hermione commença à avoir mal à la tête. Un de ces maux de tête qui vous donne l'impression que votre boîte crânienne va exploser. Mais elle résista et continua à suivre le cours de M. Lumphakov. Elle avait chaud, puis froid, et avait des sueurs froides, puis chaudes. La jeune fille se sentait vraiment mal. Son voisin le remarqua:

-Hé Granger, relâche la pression un peu! Tu dégoulines de partout. Je pourrais remplir un verre avec tout ce qui coule de ton visage! Se moqua-t-il.

Et Malfoy n'exagérait pas. Des goutes de sueurs perlaient tout le long de son front, de ses joues et de son cou en un ruisseau.

-Tais-toi Malfoy, répliqua-t-elle avec un toute petite voix.

-Oh que c'est courageux! La miss-je-sais-tout préfère être malade que louper un cours et d'aller à l'infirmerie.

La concernée ne trouva même pas la force de rétorquer quelque chose tellement la douleur était insupportable.

Le blondinet arrêta de l'énerver voyant que ça ne servait à rien pour le moment.

-Miss Granger? La héla M. Lumphakov.

Elle releva imperceptiblement la tête. Hermione n'avait même plus la force de demander à aller à l'infirmerie.

-Miss Granger? Répéta-t-il d'une voix douce. Voulez-vous allez à l'infirmerie?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, Hermione vit la table devant elle se rapprocher plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait dû de son visage en sueur. Puis elle n'entendit ni ne vit plus rien.

-Monsieur, dit calmement Drago, je crois qu'elle s'est évanouie. Et ce n'est qu'une idée, mais je pense que lorsqu'elle se réveillera, une belle bosse bleue sera venu habiter son front... je lui avait dit d'investir dans un crapaud, que ça lui ressemblait plus...

-M. Malfoy, répondit le prof, trêve de plaisanterie, ou dans votre cas, de moquerie gratuite. Je vous pris d'emmener Miss Granger jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle se trouve dans la deuxième tour de l'aile nord.

-Pardon Monsieur? Répliqua Drago. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire alors que je n'en ais pas la moindre envie, contrairement au roux devant vous.

-Ce n'est pas à monsieur Weasley, que je le demande, c'est à vous. Donc, dit-il sur un ton glacial qui le rendait encore plus beau, emmenez Miss Granger à l'infirmerie sur le champs.

Drago poussa un soupir, et souleva le corps inerte de sa camarade à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Quel romantisme M. Malfoy! Ironisa M. Lumphakov.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la salle avec Hermione lévitant à ses côtés. Il avait pourtant pas mal de muscles, il aurait pu la porter sans problème.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Une fois la porte de la salle refermée derrière lui, Drago se demanda s'il devait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, ou en profiter pour la jeter du haut de la première fenêtre qu'il trouverait. Cependant, s'il appliquait cette deuxième idée, il serait le premier soupçonné étant le dernier à l'avoir vu, et puis, qui allait-il embêter si Granger n'était plus là? Après réflexion, il décida finalement de la conduire à l'infirmerie.

Arrivé devant la porte en ébène de l'infirmerie, il regarda sa camarade: elle avait l'air de souffrir au plus haut point. Son visage était crispé et dégoulinait de partout. Elle lui faisait presque pitié. Pour ne pas risquer de s'apitoyer plus que ça sur son sort, Drago détourna son regard d'elle et entra dans l'infirmerie.

-Bonjours, lui fit l'infirmière. Tu dois être un élève de Poudlard, je ne t'ai encore jamais vu.

Drago acquiesça.

-Je suis Mme. Spasphon.

-Enchanté, dit Malfoy, mais je ne suis pas là pour faire les présentations, seulement pour déposer cette miss-je... cette jeune fille. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je m'en vais. Au revoir.

L'infirmière le regarda s'éloigner, incrédule, avant de s'occuper de la-dite jeune fille. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait. « Quel jeune homme arrogant! » pensa-t-elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir une touffe rousse se jeter sur elle.

-Hermione! Tu nous a fait une de ces peur! La réprimanda Ginny.

Harry et Ron étaient présent eux aussi. Mais pas Victor.

-Je suis désolée, répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivée. Depuis combien de temps est-ce-que je suis là?

-Tu y es restée toute la journée! C'est l'heure du diner. Tu viens manger? Mme. Spasphon dit que tu peux sortir maintenant.

Hermione commença à se relever doucement, craignant que la douleur ne revienne, mais rien, elle avait complétement disparut.

Le petit groupe se rendit donc dans la salle à manger. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici, Hermione mangea avec ses amis. Elle regardait constamment dans la direction de Krum, et celui-ci lui souriait à chaque fois. Mais ce soir-là, il ne l'avait pas invité à manger avec lui. Peut-être avait-il compris que ses amis se vexeraient si elle allait toujours avec lui, mais c'était peu probable, étant donné son niveau d'intelligence.

Plus tard après le diner, Victor vint la voir.

-Hermione, j'ai appris que tu avais été malade?

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! S'exclama Ginny.

Krum l'ignora.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir, mais j'avais cours, s'excusa-t-il.

Au fond d'elle, Hermione pensa « Et pendant les récréations tu étais en cours aussi? », mais à la place elle répondit:

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Victor lui fit son sourire en coin et l'invita dans sa salle commune à aller boire quelque chose. Elle accepta.

Il lui servit une délicieuse bière au beurre. Ils rirent toute la soirée jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure d'aller se coucher. Hermione allait partir quand Victor attrapa sa main, l'attira à lui, l'embrassa, et la poussa vers la sortie, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. La brune en resta interdite plantée là devant la porte. Il l'avait embrassé, certes, très vite, mais il l'avait embrassé.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle se dirigea vers la troisième tour de l'aile ouest pour rejoindre son dortoir. A mis chemin, elle rencontra Malfoy.

-Alors, sa y est? Bien remise Granger?

Hermione ne répondit pas, se demandant où était le piège pour qu'il s'inquiète ainsi de sa santé.

-Apparemment oui, en déduit-t-il. Tu as eu de la chance, vu comment ta tête à frappé ta table ce matin, tu aurais pu avoir un ovni bleu sur le front, se moqua-t-il.

-Tais-toi Malfoy, je n'ai pas envie de supporter tes répliques cinglantes pour le moment d'accord.

Et elle poursuivit son chemin. Sans le savoir, elle avait vexé le Serpentard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait vexé, elle lui répondait presque toujours ainsi, mais il était vexé. Et c'est de bien mauvaise humeur qu'il partit en direction de son dortoir, à l'opposé de celui de la Griffondore.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione eut l'impression, que la lumière avait baissé. Elle voyait moins bien. Tout était plus sombre. Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson, et ce n'était ni à cause du froid, ni à cause d'un étourdissement comme le matin même. Un deuxième frisson la parcourue. Puis un troisième. La lumière s'éclaircit d'un coup avant de s'éteindre totalement cette fois. Heureusement, Hermione avait sa baguette sur elle pour l'éclairer. Elle respira pour se calmer, et se dit que peut-être, tout comme à Poudlard les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, ici, les lumières en faisaient de même. Elle se remit donc à avancer. Mais quelque chose l'oppressait. Soudain, elle crut voir une forme blanche sur sa droite. Le brune sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, en bonne Griffondore qu'elle était, et pointa sa baguette là où elle avait aperçut la forme. Il n'y avait plus rien. Elle repartit donc en marchant très vite vers son dortoir, se retournant sans arrêt. Elle ne se sentait pas seule.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune aménagée pour les Griffondores, elle fut soulagée. Harry, qui n'était pas encore couché, fut alerté par l'expression qu'arborait son amie.

-Hermione, il s'est passé quelque chose? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Rien... J'ai cru voir quelque chose en revenant, mais ça doit être mon imagination qui m'a joué un tour.

Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Hermione monta ensuite se coucher.

Sa nuit ne se déroula pas aussi bien que la précédente. Elle rêva à nouveau d'un ange, mais certaines de ses plumes étaient imperceptiblement teintées de rouge; ce qui mettait Hermione mal à l'aise bien que l'ange soit toujours aussi beau et bienveillant que la nuit d'avant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3:

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et ses amis ne commençaient les cours qu'à 10 heures. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller visiter les alentours de Durmstrang. Ils trouvèrent un grand champs dans lequel ils firent une bataille de boule de neige. Les filles contre les garçons. Les filles l'emportèrent.

-On vous a laissé gagner, déclara Ron, n'allaient pas croire que vous êtes meilleures que nous!

-Mauvais perdant! Plaisanta Ginny.

Après leur petite bataille, les filles décidèrent de se promener encore un peu tandis que les garçons préfèrent rentrer. Ginny et Hermione empruntèrent un petit sentier à travers bois. Les paysages étaient toujours aussi magnifiques.

-Hermione? Dit Ginny.

-Oui?

-Lavande aimerait que tu lui présentes un des amis de Krum.

-C'est elle qui te l'a demandé ou tu veux encore jouer les entremetteuses? Se moqua Hermione.

-C'est elle qui me l'a demandé cette fois! Ria la rousse.

-C'est lequel qu'elle veut connaître?

-Le brun aux yeux bleus qui mangeait en face de toi la dernière fois.

-Oh! Nikolaï! Oui je pourrais peut-être arranger ça... Mais il faudrait que je mange avec Victor ce midi alors.

-Pas de problème je préviendrais les garçons. Ça t'arrange n'est-ce-pas? De « devoir » manger avec Krum?

Hermione ne répondit rien mais sourit.

-Bon si on rentrait, proposa Ginny, je commence à avoir froid.

-Va-y, moi je veux rester encore un peu ici, répondit Hermione.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure!

Puis Ginny partit en courant pour se réchauffer.

Hermione ferma les yeux et aspira une grande bouffée d'air frais.

-Granger! T'endors pas sur place ou tu vas devenir un vrai glaçon!

Le blondinet le plus arrogant de Serpentard se tenait devant elle lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

-Pardon, tu es déjà un glaçon donc tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre Malfoy, répliqua-t-elle.

-Ca y est j'ai vexé miss-je-sais-tout! Je devrais vite partir sinon je vais avoir mal! Ce moqua Malfoy en s'en allant.

Qu'est-ce-que ce garçon pouvait être agaçant!

-Au fait, tu devrais te dépêcher, le cours commence dans 10 minutes, fit-il avant de s'éloigner pour de bon.

Ça y est, Hermione était officiellement de mauvaise humeur. Mais la fouine avait raison, il fallait qu'elle rentre au château.

En chemin, des frissons commencèrent à la parcourir de nouveau. « Non, pas encore! » pensa-t-elle. Malheureusement, la suite ne se fit pas attendre. Devant elle, sur la neige, une trainée de sang filait jusqu'à une petite cabane en bois un peu plus loin. La Griffondore hésita un moment entre aller y jeter un coup d'œil ou aller directement en cours. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps car si quelqu'un était blessé il lui faudrait surement de l'aide. La brune partit donc vers la cabane, une certaine peur au ventre. Lorsqu'elle en poussa la porte, elle vit un élève de Durmstrang, gisant par terre dans la marre de son sang. Ses vêtements en étaient eux aussi imprégnés. Hermione s'accroupit à ses côtés, se tachant de sang par la même occasion, et lui demanda ce qui c'était passé. Il ne lui répondit pas, son état était trop grave. Hermione paniquait., mais ses idées restaient claires: elle devait aller chercher de l'aide.

Elle courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie, prévint l'infirmière, et elles revinrent toutes deux à la cabane... Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de corps ensanglanté, plus de trace de sang dans la neige, et pire, plus de sang sur les vêtements d'Hermione!

-Jeune fille, peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, des élèves ont vraiment besoin de moi à l'infirmerie, la réprimanda Mme. Spasphon. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ses gamineries!

Et elle repartit.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais il n'y avait aucune tache de sang. Elle était pourtant certaine que quelques minutes plus tôt, il y en avait partout! Même sur ses habits!

Elle se toucha le front pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle n'en avait pas. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé? Plus elle y repensait et plus cet événement lui paraissait loin et irréel. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la sortit de ses réflexions:

-Alors Granger, toujours pas en cours?

-Toi non plus apparemment Malfoy, remarqua-t-elle froidement.

-Moi je n'ai jamais prétendu y aller.

-Moi non plus, répliqua Hermione.

-Tu y vas toujours, je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui serait une exception.

La Griffondore ne répondit rien. Il avait raison, et elle n'était pas d'humeur.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, durant laquelle Drago avait fini par se rallier à l'Ordre, les deux adolescents s'envoyaient toujours bouler, certes, mais c'était plus par habitude et par plaisir que par méchanceté. A Poudlard, ils partageaient tous deux les appartements des préfets en chef. Et de temps en temps, ils réussissaient à avoir des conversations « normales ».

-Aller Granger, viens on va en cours sinon tu risquerais de le regretter j'en suis certain.

-Va-y tout seul. Sinon on va te voir avec moi et tu vas encore dire que c'est de ma faute, répliqua la jeune fille.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et répondit:

-Pour une fois je ferais avec.

Hermione céda et c'est ensemble qu'ils arrivèrent en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout le monde les regardait avec des airs ahuris. Si avant la guerre quelqu'un leur avait dit qu'un jour ils s'entendraient, ils leur auraient ri au nez.

Pendant ce cours, Malfoy, surement pour rattraper son surplus de gentillesse précédemment déversée, embêta sa voisine toute l'heure. M. Lumphakov dû lui redire plusieurs fois de cesser, ce qui n'arrêta pas le moins du monde notre cher Serpentard. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione en eut tellement marre qu'elle hurla:

-DRAGO! MAIS TAIS-TOI!

Toute la classe se retourna vers eux. Non seulement parce-qu'Hermione avait crié, mais aussi car c'était la première fois qu'elle appelait le jeune homme par son prénom.

-On est intime maintenant? Plaisanta-t-il.

-C'est sorti tout seul.

Puis la cloche retentit et se fut la fin du cours. Ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu, c'était que Drago avait souri lorsqu'elle avait crié son prénom.

Le midi, elle mangea à la table de Krum et obtint un rendez-vous avec Nikolaï pour Lavande le soir même.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Le mercredi matin, lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit-déjeuné, c'était le chaos. Les élèves parlaient plus fort et avec plus d'entrain que d'habitude. Quelque chose semblait les avoir marqué.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe? Demanda Hermione à Harry en s'installant à table.

-Un élève de Durmstrang a été retrouvé mort dans une cabane près du château. Il baignait dans son sang et il y en avait des trainées partout apparemment.

Hermione en échappa sa petite cuillère. Elle était pétrifiée.

-Qui a trouvé le corps? S'informa-t-elle.

-Malfoy.

-Malfoy? Mais c'est imp... vers quelle heure l'a-t-il découvert?

-Hermione, Malfoy est loin d'être mon meilleur ami, je ne connais pas toute sa vie. Tu devrais le lui demander. Vos rapports ce sont améliorés n'est-ce-pas depuis peu?

La Griffondors acquiesça.

-Et on sait ce qui lui est arrivé? Continua-t-elle.

-Non, mais j'ai entendu Mme. Spasphon dire qu'il n'était pas joli à voir.

« Ca c'est sûr! » songea Hermione.

Pendant le cours de métamorphose, Hermione prétexta un mal de tête pour aller questionner l'infirmière. Krum se proposa de l'escorter mais elle refusa bien qu'elle aurait adoré se retrouver avec lui.

-Hermione, tu as encore m al quelque part? L'interrogea l'infirmière à son arrivée.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Alors que fais-tu ici? Tu n'as pas cours?

-Si. Mais j'avais des questions urgentes à vous poser.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, reviens à la récréation dans ce cas.

-Non! Je veux des réponses, maintenant!

Devant l'irritation plus qu'apparente de la jeune fille, Mme. Spasphon céda.

-Je t'écoute, mais dépêche-toi.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Le corps du garçon qui est mort, où Malfoy l'a-t-il trouvé _exactement_?

-Dans la cabane en bois. Celle au bout de l'allée vers la forêt, après le champs.

-Malfoy est venu vous prévenir vers à quelle heure?

-Je ne me souviens plus vraiment.

-A peu près? Insista la brune.

-Vers 11 heures je pense.

Donc c'était après leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Cours auquel ils étaient allés ensemble.

-Et pourquoi la nouvelle n'a éclatée que ce matin?

-J'ai essayé de garder le secret jusqu'à que le directeur vienne constater les dégâts.

Hermione se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui torturait l'esprit.

-Pourquoi quand je vous ai montré le corps ce matin-là, vous ne m'avez pas cru, et il a disparut?

-Hermione, jeune fille, je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin-là. Tu ne m'a montré aucun corps! Sinon crois-moi bien que je m'en souviendrais. Je ne suis même pas sortie de l'infirmerie avant l'intervention de ton camarade.

-Mais non! Je vous ai prévenu! Je suis venue vous chercher et une fois sur place le corps et le sang avaient disparu! Je ne mens pas! S'affola la Griffondor, presque hystérique.

L'infirmière passa sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température.

-Ta as encore de la fièvre, tu devrais rester un peu finalement.

Hermione repoussa violemment la main de l'infirmière et partit en courant.

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois certaine qu'elle était seule dans un couloir. Elle essaya de recouvrer son calme. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Avait-elle vraiment vu le corps mardi matin dans la cabane? Elle en était certaine bien que ses souvenirs lui fassent l'effet d'un mirage. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le savait. Tout avait commencé le jour où elle avait été malade: la forme blanche dans le couloir, la disparition du corps dans la cabane, puis sa réapparition.

Une fois à peu près remise pour le moment, elle retourna en cours. Après, Krum lui demanda si ça allait mieux et l'invita une nouvelle fois à boire un verre. Vraiment, il ne faisait pas dans l'innovation! Mais Hermione accepta. Ça lui changerait les idées.

Le midi, elle mangea encore une fois avec Victor et ses amis. Le soir cependant, elle retourna diner avec Harry, Ron et Ginny.

-Je n'ai pas vu Lavande aujourd'hui et vous? Demanda Ron.

-Non, elle doit surement manger avec Nikolaï, plaisanta Ginny.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu ce midi. Nikolaï était là mais pas elle, les informa Hermione.

-A bien y réfléchir, je ne l'ai pas vu rentrer au dortoir hier soir, dit Ginny.

Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ça n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

-Peut-être qu'il lui a déjà briser le cœur et qu'elle s'est enfermé dans les toilettes pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, proposa Ron.

-Non je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas parce-que toi tu lui as brisé le cœur que tout le monde doit lui faire la même chose. Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité Ron, le coupa Ginny sous les rires moqueur de ses amis.

-Ha ha, riez allez-y, se vexa Ron.

Le soir même, Hermione était encore invitée par Victor, mais attention il innove, à faire une petite promenade dans le château. Elle n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, mais elle y alla quand même. Il n'avait pas totalement oublié ses petites habitudes: il avait emmené une bouteille de bière au beurre. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où Hermione recommença à avoir mal à la tête. C'était tellement insoutenable qu'elle dût s'arrêter un moment et fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit pour dire à Victor qu'elle allait allée se coucher, il n'était plus là. Elle était seule dans un couloir sombre. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Elle ne savait plus se qu'il se passait, le monde tournait et lui donnait le mal de mer. « STOOOP! » hurla-t-elle. Mais ça n'y fit rien. Seuls les couloirs cessèrent de tourner. Son mal de tête lui était toujours présent. C'est alors qu'elle revit une ombre blanche passer sur le mur à sa gauche. Elle baissa vite les yeux de peur et se retrouva nez à nez avec du sang. Une longue trainée de sang qui continuait vers un autre couloir sur la gauche. La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, lorsque Malfoy débarqua du couloir d'où provenait le sang.

-Granger?


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Merci à tout ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte et qui la commente,**

**j'adore lire toutes vos review :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6:

-Malfoy? C'est... c'est toi qui a fait ça? Murmura-t-elle terrifiée. Je pensais que tu avais changé. Mais... tu es resté le même! Qui as-tu tué cette fois? Lavande?

-Lavande? Pourquoi est-ce-que je tuerais une vache?

-Arrête de rire! Tu viens de tuer deux personnes! Elles ne t'ont rien fait! S'écria Hermione.

-Je n'ai tué personne! Répliqua Drago.

-A bon? Alors comment as-tu vu le corps que j'ai vu dans la cabane alors qu'il avait disparut quand je l'ai montré à Mme. Spasphon?

-Je l'ai vu c'est tout.

-Tu l'as tué oui!

Hermione n'en put plus et tomba en larme à terre. Elle avait sincèrement cru qu'il avait changé. Il l'avait déçu.

Drago essaya de s'approcher de la brune:

-Hermione, je te promets que je n'ai rien fait! Je te protège! Plaida-t-il.

Avec son air triste et dépité, Hermione aurait pu le croire, mais c'était avant qu'elle ne sache que tout n'était que mensonge chez lui. Et ce n'est pas parce-qu'il l'appelait Hermione pour la première fois qu'elle lui pardonnerait deux meurtres. Il n'était plus rien pour elle. Alors qu'elle commençait à lui accorder sa confiance, à le considérer en ami malgré leurs disputes incessantes, il l'avait trahi en se comportant en pur mangemort. Mangemort qu'il n'était plus censé être.

-Hermione?

La concernée releva la tête, reconnaissant la voix qui l'avait appelée: Victor.

-Hermione! Pourquoi es-tu en pleur à terre?

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire sous le regard méprisant de Malfoy.

-C'est toi qui lui a fait ça? Demanda-t-il a Drago.

Krum n'était peut-être pas très intelligent, mais quand il se mettait en colère il avait tendance à faire peur.

Drago ne lui répondit pas. Pour lui, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait voulu que la protéger d'une certaine personne et il n'avait pas eu le temps de le lui dire.

-Victor, sanglota Hermione, regarde le sang! C'est lui qui a fait ça!

Le garçon regarda partout autour de lui:

-Mais Hermione... il n'y a rien!

-Mais non, non... NON! Je suis certaine qu'il y avait du sang ici tout à l'heure! Je ne suis pas folle! Tu dois me croire!

Et en effet, il n'y avait plus une trace de sang et plus une trace de Malfoy non plus. Le traitre s'était enfui.

-Je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher, la conseilla Victor.

Hermione, bien qu'étant courageuse, ne voulait plus rester seule dans ce château. Plus jamais!

Elle secoua donc la tête tout en s'agrippant à Krum. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, ce serait comme abandonner la Terre et retourner là où les illusions prenaient vie.

-Ne me laisse pas, s'affola-t-elle.

Il sourit puis il l'emmena dans sa salle commune. Il ne restait plus qu'un fauteuil de libre. Victor pris donc Hermione sur ses genoux où elle s'endormit. Dans son rêve, elle entre-aperçut Lavande, cachée dans un endroit sombre pas plus grand qu'une malle. Elle pleurait. Hermione entendit alors des voix:

« -J'ai bien fait de l'écouter, maintenant je l'ai pour moi tout seul, disait une première voix.

-Elle ne se doute de rien, je la croyais plus intelligente! Se moquait une autre.

-Mais fais attention au blond, je crois qu'il a compris, prévint une troisième voix. ».

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le jeudi matin, elle était encore dans les bras de Krum.

-Tu te réveilles pile à temps! Annonça-t-il en souriant avant de l'embrasser.

C'était trop d'un coup pour Hermione que de se réveiller dans les bras de Victor et d'être embrassée dès l'ouverture de ses yeux. Elle en resta interdite quelques secondes avant d'embrasser Krum à son tour. Ils se rendirent ensuite tous les deux dans la salle à manger où elle partit vers ses amis et lui vers les siens.

-Alors tu as passé une bonne nuit? La questionna Ginny avec un sourire entendu.

-Ne t'emballes pas, plaisanta Hermione, j'ai encore eu mal à la tête et Victor m'a emmené dans sa salle commune où j'ai dormi sur un fauteuil.

Ginny en attendait plus.

-Bon d'accord! Lui était sur le fauteuil et moi sur lui!

Hermione avait totalement oublié l'incident de la veille, mais il lui revint un peu plus tard pendant le petit déjeuner.

-Au fait vous avez revu Lavande? Les interrogea-t-elle.

-Non, avoua Ginny, elle n'est pas rentrée au dortoir hier encore.

-On ne l'a vu nul part non plus avec Ron, continua Harry.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait signaler sa disparition? Dit Hermione. Ça fait quand même longtemps maintenant, on devrait déjà l'avoir revu.

-Tu as raison, nous irons voir Dumbledore avant le déjeuner, décida Harry.

S'en suivit le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Miss Granger, l'interpella M. Lumphakov.

-Oui?

-J'ai appris que vous aviez encore était malade hier, vous allez mieux?

-Oui merci.

Hermione se demandait comment il avait pu être au courant alors qu'elle n'était même pas allée à l'infirmerie, lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle était à côté Malfoy dans ce cours.

-Granger... commença-t-il.

-Non, je ne veux même plus t'entendre parler, le coupa-t-elle.

-Des problème Miss Granger? Demanda M. Lumphakov.

-Non c'est bon maintenant.

-Bien alors veuillez vous taire, dit-il, mais de façon plus aimable qu'il ne le devrait.

Vers la fin du cours, on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez! Autorisa le prof.

C'était Victor. Il sourit à Hermione qui lui rendit son sourire. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, tout changea.

-M. Karkarof m'envoie pour vous annoncer que votre heure de cours d'après a été annulée.

-Merci Victor.

Et ce dernier s'en alla. Mais cette fois, Hermione ne le regarda pas. Elle venait de se souvenir de la toute première voix de son rêve, et c'était celle de Victor. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention avant, mais à présent elle en était certaine.

Mais bon sang à qui pouvait-elle se fier?

-Tu me crois maintenant? Demanda soudain Drago.

Elle le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ne me regarde pas quand tu me parles, lui dit-il, quelqu'un dans cette salle veut te croire seule mais je ne sais pas encore qui. Donc laissons lui penser qu'il est en train de gagner, ce sera plus facile de le coincer.

Il avait débité tout cela sans la regarder une seule fois. Elle en fit de même pour lui répondre, bien qu'elle ne sache plus que penser.

-Mais comment es-tu au courant de tout ça? Et comment puis-je être sûre que tu ne me mens pas encore une fois?

-Tu ne peux pas. Mais je ne t'ai pas menti. Quant à comment je suis au courant, je te le raconterais plus tard, quand on sera seuls. Rejoins-moi avant le déjeuner à la cabane où a été retrouvé le corps.

Sur ces mots, la cloche sonna et ce fut la fin du cours. Hermione ne put pas demander plus de précisions.

* * *

**Review s'il vous plait sa me fait toujours plaisir :)**

**J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, les moments que vous aimez (ou pas...) etc...**

**Merci !**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

Avant le déjeuner, Hermione prétexta un nouveau mal de tête pour aller rejoindre Malfoy tandis que ses amis allaient informer Dumbledore de la disparition de Lavande.

En arrivant à la cabane, elle lui demanda directement:

-Alors, tu m'expliques?

-Je vais te raconter tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu, mais tu ne devras pas m'interrompre même si tu penses que je mens.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« -Le premier jour où nous avons eu cours ici, j'ai entendu Krum et un de ses amis parler dans un couloir. Je me suis caché dans un autre couloir adjacent pour écouter car je les avait entendu prononcer ton prénom. Ils guettaient de tous les côtés comme pour vérifier que personne ne les entendaient. Malheureusement pour eux, j'étais là. Et à ce moment-là, tu me considérais encore comme ton ami, dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Krum se demandait s'il devait vraiment écouter ce que lui avait dit une personne dont je ne connais pas le nom car il ne l'a pas dit, ou s'il devait simplement tout faire par lui-même pour t'avoir pour lui tout seul. L'autre garçon, Nikolaï je crois, lui a dit que c'était plus prudent de l'écouter, qu'il serait sûr de t'avoir. Krum, comme tu le sais étant très influençable, s'est rangé à son opinion. A partir de ce moment-là, j'ai commencé à soupçonner qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose de pas très gentil. Je les ai donc surveillé autant que je le pouvais tout en gardant un œil sur toi. Ils ont fini par s'en rendre compte et m'ont tendu un piège le soir où tu m'as vu dans le couloir. Ils voulaient m'éloigner de toi. Mais ce n'est pas totalement la faute de Krum, ça vient de plus haut. Lui ne pourrait jamais organiser tout ça. Une fois qu'ils ont réussi à m'éloigner de toi, car tu ne voulais plus me voir, ils pouvaient continuer leur magouille tranquille. De mon côté, j'ai profité de ce temps libre pour faire des recherches sur tes hallucinations. Tu voyais du sang là où il n'y en avait pas et c'était tout sauf normal! Ne fais pas cette tête, oui, je suis capable de faire des recherches Granger! Enfin bref passons. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que la seule solution possible était que tu étais droguée. Je ne sais pas encore pour quelle raison, ils font tous ça, mais je compte bien le découvrir, avec ton aide. »

Après un instant de silence, Hermione retrouva enfin la parole:

-Tu... tu crois que c'est Victor qui me drogue? C'est ça que tu essayes de me dire?

-Je suis désolé Hermione, mais oui, dit-il sincèrement en utilisant son prénom pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

-Mais, c'est impossible!

Et elle se mit à pleurer une nouvelle fois. Elle faisait que ça ces derniers temps. Malfoy la prit dans ses bras et cette fois elle ne protesta pas. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque déplaisante:

-Granger, je veux bien te consoler mais évite de te moucher sur ma veste tu seras gentille.

Hermione sourit pour la première fois depuis un petit moment. Les railleries de Drago lui étaient si familières!

Une fois la Griffondor calmée, ils se séparèrent et partirent manger en prenant soin qu'on ne les voient pas ensemble, histoire de faire croire aux « ravisseurs » d'Hermione qu'ils tenaient encore les rennes.

* * *

Ginny informa Hermione que Dumbledore avait entamé des recherches pour retrouver Lavande. Krum l'invita le soir-même dans sa salle commune. Hermione n'accepta uniquement que pour le bien-être de son enquête avec Drago. Le discours de Malfoy tenait la route et l'avait convaincu. A présent, elle ne voulait plus voir Victor de près ou de loin, bien que ça lui fasse mal au cœur. Une nouvelle fois, elle se sentait trahie. Elle trouva un moyen de prévenir Drago qu'elle se rendait en territoire ennemi à 20 heures.

A 20 heures 05, Victor la rejoint, sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment il ne se doutait de rien. Mais c'était normal venant de sa part. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle commune. Elle prit place sur les genoux du bulgare qui referma ses bras autour d'elle. Hermione se sentait mal mais ne devait pas le montrer. Victor lui tendit un verre de bière au beurre. Elle attrapa le verre et commença à l'approcher de sa bouche, lorsque son cerveau fit « tilt! ». C'était par le biais de la boisson qu'il la droguait! Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il avait toujours quelque chose à boire sur lui quand elle était là. Ce qu'elle avait prit pour un geste de galanterie répétée n'était en fait qu'un moyen de la droguer! Elle se sentait pitoyable d'être tombée dans un piège aussi petit, elle Hermione Granger! Elle avait aidé à battre Lord Voldemort, et elle était tombée dans un piège aussi simplet!

-Tu n'as pas soif aujourd'hui? Demanda Victor.

-Non pas tellement, mentit la jeune fille.

-Aller bois, il faut t'hydrater si tu ne veux pas encore avoir mal à la tête! Insista-t-il.

-Non, je n'ai pas soif d'accord, dit-elle sur un ton un peu trop agressif.

Si elle continuait comme ça il allait se douter de quelque chose c'était sûr. Il fallait qu'elle change de sujet.

-Ho! Vous avez une jolie malle là-bas! S'écria-t-elle.

Mauvaise idée: elle vit à côté d'elle le visage de Nikolaï se crisper. Elle se demanda pourquoi jusqu'à ce que son rêve lui revienne en mémoire. Et si Lavande y était enfermée? Hermione était presque certaine qu'elle y était oui! Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus même si ça devait attirer les soupçons.

-Nikolaï, tu n'aurais pas vu Lavande? On la cherche depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle a disparut de la circulation.

-Non désolé je ne l'ai pas vu.

-C'est pourtant avec toi qu'elle a été vu en dernier, continua Hermione.

-Tu insinues quoi par là? La défia-t-il.

-Rien du tout, je demande c'est tout.

-Et bien je te le redis, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis notre rendez-vous d'accord.

-D'accord, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La Griffondor jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale qui décorait le fond de la pièce: il était 20 heures 55. Enfin elle allait pouvoir partir d'ici.

-Bon les garçon je vais y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, dit-elle en simulant un sourire.

-Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu? Insista Krum. Tu n'as même pas encore bu ton verre. C'est mal poli de ne pas finir son verre.

-Là ce n'est même pas finir son verre, mais plutôt commencer son verre, railla Nikolaï.

L'ambiance était pesante, il fallait vite qu'elle parte.

Elle ignora l'ami de Krum et dit une nouvelle fois « au revoir » espérant ne pas avoir à embrasser Victor. Malheureusement...

-Hermione, t'en va pas comme ça, murmura ce dernier avant de l'embrasser.

Dès qu'il l'eut relâché, elle en profita pour se retirer et sortir de la salle. Elle capta une dernière bribe de parole:

-Victor, je crois qu'elle sait.

Puis elle rejoignit au plus vite son dortoir, pressée de quitter cette ambiance horrible.

Elle croisa Malfoy en chemin et lui expliqua tout son rendez-vous dans les moindre détails: de la boisson jusqu'à la malle dans laquelle elle soupçonnait que se trouvait Lavande. Ils en conclurent qu'elle devait maintenant tout faire pour éviter Victor. Ils en savaient assez sur lui, il fallait maintenant viser plus haut, et trouver le commanditaire de tous cela et ses raisons.


End file.
